


We Made It Our Own

by Iki_teru



Series: Short of Breath [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/pseuds/Iki_teru
Summary: Some firsts are lost, or won, in games of chance.





	We Made It Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to mine beta, @rainingsomewhere

“A wager then.” Captain Jack Sparrow shook out his sore hand, having just suffered a physical rebuke after one last futile try for the brass-edged box in Luxord’s grasp. “I win, you return to me my compass. You win, I give you…?” He trailed off, signaling for Luxord to fill in the blanks. 

Luxord said nothing, merely allowed himself a languid smirk, eyes trailing down the good Captain’s body pointedly. 

Jack shrugged as if being wordlessly propositioned by near strangers was a regular occurrence for him. “Far be it from me to deny you my pleasure.” 

Luxord’s smile grew, something approaching actual mirth in his eyes. “I accept then, my dear captain.” 

Bone-Ace was the game of choice, something Jack was extremely smug about until he lost. And lost again. And lost for a third time. 

He eyed his compass, situated politely where he could see it on Luxord’s knee. “Can’t be helped,” Jack shrugged. “How do you want me then?” 

“In pieces, I think. Today we shall start small. A kiss and nothing more.” 

This disappointed Jack almost more than losing his compass. Luxord came to him, hands encircling Jack’s wrists to keep him honest. There was little preamble, just a pressure against his mouth and the taste of mint and sea. “Perhaps,” Jack said as Luxord pulled back. “We could… chat. See what pops up in a bit, eh?” 

Luxord smiled with all the fondness an echo was capable of. “Perhaps next time, my dear captain.” And he was gone in a wisp of shadow. 


End file.
